memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Return of the Archons, Part 2
(IDW ongoing) | number = 10 | writer = Mike Johnson | storyby = Gene Roddenberry, Boris Sobelman | artist = Stephen Molnar | colorist = John Rauch | letterer = Neil Uyetake | creative consultant = Roberto Orci | editor = Scott Dunbier | printed = | covers = | omnibus = | published = June 2012 | format = | reprint = | pages = | story = | publisher = IDW Publishing | date = 2258 (Kelvin timeline) | stardate = 2258.241 | altcover = }} "The Return of the Archons, Part 2" was the tenth issue of IDW Publishing's [[Star Trek (IDW)|ongoing series of Star Trek]] comics. The issue consisted of the second part of a loose Kelvin timeline adaptation of , as adapted from the original by writer Mike Johnson. Issue art was by Stephen Molnar, with colors and lettering by John Rauch and Neil Uyetake, respectively. This series premiere was edited by Scott Dunbier, with Roberto Orci credited as creative consultant. Summary As Kirk, Spock, and Sulu fight the rioters, Kirk notices that Dr. McCoy and Enright are not there. They take O'Neill to a hiding place where they find McCoy and Enright with a woman named Ariel. Ariel explains everything. In 2167, the USS Archon was sent to Beta III to set up a colony for the United Federation of Planets. Cornelius Landru, the head of Starfleet's Advanced Research Division, had invented a new artificial intelligence for a sinister purpose: population control. When the plot was discovered, the Archon was destroyed. The amnesiac survivors invented a religion based on Landru and the Archon. Landru lives on as a computer. The team plus Ariel is beamed back to the Enterprise, but Montgomery Scott has bad news. The Enterprise is being pulled from the sky. The ship will crash in two hours. They come up with a plan. Using transwarp beaming, they will rip the heart out of the computer that is controlling the minds of the inhabitants. The plan succeeds. The people are freed. After Kirk informs the public about the Landru Experiment, he tells Ariel that his mission was a success. Chekov can hardly believe that such an experiment occurred. Spock and McCoy are worried about the inhabitants. Kirk establishes communication with Admiral Pike. Kirk questions Admiral Pike about the cover-up. Pike decides to find out and asks Kirk to check with him first the next time he tries to chase down a myth. Now, Starfleet has to take care of the inhabitants of Beta III, and the head of Starfleet is complaining. He threatens to hold Admiral Pike personally responsible if Kirk makes another blunder like exposing the Landru Experiment. References Characters : • • • • • • • • Ariel • • Spock • Cornelius Landru Starships and vehicles : • Locations Shipboard locales ;USS Enterprise : bridge • cargo bay • briefing lounge Planets and planetoids :Beta III Stars and systems : Stellar regions :Milky Way Galaxy Races and cultures :Human • Vulcan • Betan States and organizations :Starfleet • Advanced Research Division • Federation • Starfleet Command Technology and weapons :starship • artificial intelligence • tractor beam • tricorder • transwarp beaming • subspace relay • transporter Ranks and titles :Lawgiver • flagship • captain • lieutenant • admiral • doctor Other references :colony • generation • god • religion • poetry • rock • Prime Directive • seagull Chronology ;2167 : Archon is lost. ;2258 : Enterprise visits Landru's world. Appendices Background * This story takes place nine years earlier than its prime timeline equivalent ( , set in 2267). * The person speaking to Admiral Pike at the end of this story is presumably , who remains unnamed at this point. Related stories * - This is the second part of a loose adaptation of the eponymous episode. * }} - Admiral Pike appears at the end. He is still confined to a wheelchair. * - Captain Kirk did not have the consent of Starfleet Command. * - This issue follows on from the events of the previous issue. Images Cover gallery file:iDW TOS 10.jpg|Regular Cover IDW TOS 10 Sketch.jpg|Sketch Variant IDW TOS 10 photo.jpg|Photo Cover Variant Other images file:USS Archon AR.jpg|The . Connections (IDW series) | before = #9: The Return of the Archons, Part 1 | after = #11: The Truth About Tribbles, Part 1 }} External link * Category:TOS comics